Dracul
The Commonwealth of Dracul was established on September 25, 2017. Dracul is deemed by some people as a fledgling, pleasant nation, renowned for its barren, inhospitable landscape and optional military service. All Draculians have civil rights, enjoy the freedom to spend their money however they like, and take part in free and open elections. The relatively small government juggles the competing demands of Spirituality, Welfare, and Defense. The average income tax rate is of a low percentage. The building Draculian economy is led by the graphic design industry, with major contributions from banknotes, driver licenses, and other collectibles. Crime, especially youth-related, is almost non-existent. Dracul's national animal is the Dragon, which can occasionally be seen on vehicles and flags around the nation's city. Etymology The Commonwealth of Dracul takes its name from the Prince of Wallachia, Vald Dracula III. This is attributed to why Vlad III is a national hero of Dracul. Foundation September 25, 2017 marked the foundation date of the Commonwealth of Dracul. Founded by the Founding Fathers, Dmitri Howie, Stephen Luke, and Mark Millner in Houston, Texas. The micronation was formed to lead by example on how much more micronations could offer their communities, and how to use newer technology for communication and entertainment purposes. The Constitution and Bill of Rights were written the same day. National States In February of 2018, the States of North and South Dracul were created, to allow the Citizens of Dracul to create their own legislation and state programs. On October 25, 2018, both states began seeking candidates for their Governor positions. On January 7, 2019, Dracul held their first Midterm Elections, which selected the state's first Governors. North Dracul Candidate Eric Williams, Jr. beat his opponent Paul Frye, with a 66.67% landslide. In South Dracul, running unopposed, Kassie Bushong won the Governorship with a 100% win. Coup Attempt April 10, 2018, a small group of Draculian Citizens had a disagreement with the government over the treatment of religious citizens. The small group voiced that the religious peoples should be targeted, imprisoned, and killed by the Dracul Intelligence Agency. The Federal Government did not take kindly to this proposal and prohibited the small group’s attempt at singling out religious peoples. The small group eventually formed on April of 2018, under the name of “Dracul Confederacy” and attempted to take control of the Capitol in North Dracul. By May 9th, the small group had eventually disbanded and were declared “defeated” by the Federal Government. The leader of the Group, Al Fare, was banned from the community and had this citizenship revoked. Naval Ensign Adopted On February 20, 2019, President Dmitri Howie, via Executive Order 0002, adopted a flag for the Draculian Naval Department, after a lack of departmental flags was brought to his attention. The order stated that the flag was to be flown from all naval buildings, watercraft, and other transportation, used solely by the navy. SummerSimon2019 was here, however was quickly defeated like the pipsqueak he was! Category:North American Micronations